The Misadventures of Tony & Ceci
by Tony0423
Summary: So me and my pal CyanYuki537 have been talking and we both decided to make our own versions of this story. Not much left to say except enjoy X3 Rated T for swearing and maybe later rated M for the same reason just enhanced
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys its Tony here with my Pal Ceci (CyanYuki). So we've been pm'ing each other Ideas for her Kings game story and we came up with this little thing. Im going to be the writer, for my own version, and Ceci is gonna be doing her own. I was going to be a beta reader, but Im not entirely sure how beta reading works since no one seems to read the Authors notes at the end of some chapters so... yeah Ceci you wanna do the honors.**

**Ceci: Neither of us don't own pokemon but we definitely wish we did. (Although It would probably be me)**

**Tony: I heard that!**

* * *

"RUN THERE GAINING!" A male voice yelled out. Four figures were running away from a swarm of Bedrill. The male who yelled out was panting trying to get his companion, a female, to hurry up before the swarm got to her. He was 14 years old, wearing a white sweater with blue shorts and black shoes. His usually messy black hair was drenched from the rain and was sticking to his forehead. His dark brown eyes darting back toward the girl and her Eevee. His Pokemon, A black and blue jackal, was running ahead of them. "Lucas! Keep running Im gonna go back for Ceci and Hotaru." Lucas, the Lucario, nodded his response and kept running.

"TONY! HELP US!" The girl known as Ceci yelled back at the boy. Tony quickly spun around on his leg and began running toward his friend. Ceci was 13, with long black hair that was tied into a ponytail, dark brown eye's, just like Tony's, She was wearing Blue goggles onto of her head. She had on a white jacket, and a light blue tank top under it. She had on a white skirt that was slightly dirty from the dirt and leaves. She wore blue sneakers and was charging as fast as she could while her starter, Hotaru the Eevee, was running along side her.

"IM COMIN' SEND OUT BLAZE WILL YOU?!" Tony yelled as he grabbed hold of a Pokeball. "NINA! I NEED YOUR HELP" He yelled out, again, as he ran. Ceci sent out her Typhlosion as she kept running. She ran past Tony "STAY SAFE!" "JUST GET TO THE CENTER!" Tony said as lightning illuminated the sky. "OK GUYS! NINA, BLAZE, USE FLAMETHROWER!" The Flygon and Typhlosion happily charged their attacks. "Ashly use sunny day" Tony said as he sent out his Roserade. She preformed the attack and the clouds soon split due to the intense heat of the move. "NOW!" Tony yelled as both pokemon Unleashed the super effective attack on all the bug pokemon. After a few seconds they began to retreat. "YEAH!" Tony said as he slumped down onto a nearby tree. "Arceus Im tired." He took a moment to catch his breath. After returning his pokemon, He got up and began walking as the SunnyDay effects wore off. He had Blaze's pokeball so it was no hassle. It started pouring again.

Taking his time to get back to the center, he was looking around for any new pokemon that would catch his eye.

_**~At the Center~**_

"Hotaru, Lucas. Do you think he's ok?" Ceci Asked casting a look out the centers windows every five seconds. "He's fine. Knowing him he's taking his time getting here just to get us worked up. He's done it before." Lucas said shaking his head. Most people would flip about a pokemon being able to talk, that was if this story was canon. But its not. so pokemon talk, well most of them, mostly depends when I feel like it. Anyway. Hotaru jumped onto the table. "Its ok Ceci. Im sure that he's fine." Hotaru said comforting her trainer.

A few minutes later Tony walked into the Center. Drenched but smiling. He looked around and spotted his friends, he waved and then walked over to the PC. Soon after he returned. "Hey guys." He said smiling. then

BAM!

"OWWWWW!" He yelled holding his head. "what the hell was that for?!" the said looking at Ceci.

She just huffed and looked away. "Doofus" "She's mad at you." Lucas said. "Why?!"

"For making her worry" Hotaru said still sitting on the table. "Well SOOOORRRY!" Tony said still holding his head in pain.

"Not excepted." She said huffing again. "Fine then. Oh yeah heres Blaze" -rolls the ball across the table- "Ill be back, Im hungry" And with that he left.

"You should apologize too you know." Hotaru said looking at her trainer. "Nah he'll get over it." Ceci said dismissing it.

* * *

**_-The following day-_**

"So now where are we going?" Ceci asked. not wanting to get out of the center. "Well we're in Santalune forest. So, once we get out, the most logical place to go, would be, to head to Santalune City." Tony said looking at the map on his pokedex. "Dude I already have all of the badges from Kalos. And as far as I know, which is a lot, So do you." "So... what now then?" Lucas asked getting more bored by the second. "Welp I don't know about you guys but I gotta go to work." Tony said getting up. "You work?" The three others said simultaneously. "Yeah. Its just that I had off for a few weeks cuz they had to remodel the place." Ceci looked at Lucas. "You didn't know about him working?" Lucas just shrugged "Im as lazy as you are." "Anyway see you guys in an hour."

And just like that Tony left and came back an hour later.

"Guys Im back." He said opening the door to their room. He found Lucas playing a video game, alone in there. "Oh hey. Ceci and Hotaru left like half an hour ago so they'll be back in a few." Lucas said not taking his eyes off of the tv screen.

As promised both Ceci and Hotaru walked back into the room.

"Can we leave now? I don't like the center and Ceci has a condo that we could go to." Hotaru asked obviously hating the centers as much as Tony does.

"Yes. Lets leave in the morning. Hey Ceci how come you never told me about the condo?" Ceci was eating a slice of pizza and looked at me. She shrugged and continued eating, watching Lucas play.

* * *

**Not much for the first chapter. Gonna work on this when I have time. Or when I feel like it. working on 3 chapters at the same time is ****pretty hard. anyway Im gonna take my time and hopefully I can get through the rest of my stories.**

**Ceci: HOW COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT ME SO EARLY!**

**Tony: I didn't -sweatdrops- I was just explaining what I was doing.**

**Ceci: Oh. well Hurry up then.**

**Tony: ok _Mom!_**

**Ceci: shut up**

**Hotaru: Please ignore their bickering**

**Lucas: Review Plz.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. We are now back with another Chapter. So in the last chapter we escaped and fought a bedrill hoard. We also know that our hero's are in the Kalos region. and that I have a job in which I will reveal in the next chapter. but for now-**

**Ceci: Can we just get to my condo already?**

**Tony: I was getting to that part. Anyway **

**Ceci: On with the story!**

**Both: We don't own pokemon**

* * *

"WOOOOOOOHOOOOOO!" Tony yelled out as he was Vine swinging his way toward Ceci's Condo. Lucas ran on the ground, with Ceci and Hotaru bringing up the rear, simply walking.

"They do know that they were supposed to turn here right?" Ceci asked Hotaru, sweatdropping in the process. Hotaru just shook her head and walked with her Trainer

"How much Farther?" Hotaru asked wanting to get to sleep already. Ceci shook her head. "Not much farther. I'd say in like a few minutes. Whats the rush?" Hotaru just shook her head looking away.

After a few more minutes of walking Ceci and Hotaru found themselves looking at the front gates to a huge mansion. They entered the gates and walked up to the front door. Ceci rummaged through her bag for a few seconds until producing a key from the bags contents. She unlocked the door and looked around. "IM HOOOOME!" She yelled looking around, searching for any bit of life. "meh same old house." She concluded. Right after she finished her sentence. she hears someone yelling at the top of their lungs. they sounded like Tarzan. Then. Realization in 3.2.1.

"OH HELL NO! TONY!" To late. Tony crashed trough the window right next to Ceci. "Hey girls." He managed before the Vine snapped and he went crashing into the wall. Lucas followed in soon after but didn't crash like his Trainer. "Tony?! MY CONDO!" Tony was stuck in a crater that he made in the wall. he fell out and turned around. "Oops." The

BAM!

He was knocked to the floor, Ceci holding a waffle Iron in her hand.

**(Just to let you know this happens after the kings game, the one she wrote, and she still has yet to get revenge)**

* * *

~A few hours later~

"If only creepers existed in pokemon..." She said while playing minecraft.

"What?! Hell no! they would Terrorize everyone. They would blow up Centers, they could get you while you sleep on your journey and, if people were smart enough to tame them, you could send them on your enemies... Aw shit I just gave you another plan for revenge didn't I" Tony said sulking onto his desk.

"Yup!~" Ceci said happily "Here's a Unicorn" She said holding out a unicorn that was topped with glitter. Tony put on some gloves and Skyped the Male Dexholders. "Guys the Toxin levels are high."

Red: How high!?

Blue: Unbelivable...

Silver: Its. ITS

Ruby: ITS OVER 9000!

~Chat endded~

"Those douchbags." Tony said as he gave the unicorn to Nina. He then returned them and out both her and Ashly back into the box. Ceci the creeped up on Tony and Jumped on him.

-benny hills moment-

Tony's running and trippin all over the place while Ceci chases him laughing while holding glitter.

* * *

-~Elsewhere~-

Arceus: OH THE GLITTER! HOW IT BUUUUUUUUUURURRRRRRRRRRRNRNNNNNNNZZZZZZ!

* * *

"LUCAS HELP ME!" Tony yelled frantically as he kept running from his friend. Lucas, however, just stood there smiling to himself just witnessing what was going down.

"TRAITOR! GAH-" Tony yelled before Ceci jumped on top of him. "CECI GET OFF!" Ceci, however was holding on as if her life depended on it.

"Should we do something?" Hotaru asked looking up at Lucas. Nexus, Tony's Umbreon, popped out of his pokeball and stood next to the other pokemon. "I really don't know..."

"Nope." Lucas said happily watching his trainer suffer.

The rest of Tony's team got out of their pokeballs and looked at Lucas as if he was crazy.

"Not at all?" Rico, his sceptile, asked

"Nope!" Greg the greninja said

"He's gonna kill us later" Zan, the Zangoose, said facepalming.

"TRAITORS!" They all heard Tony scream, being dragged away by Ceci. "NUUUU!"

"JUST WAIT TILL TOMORROWS TRAINING! YOUR ALL GONNA PAY!" Tony kept yelling, even though he was in the hallway at the moment.

"I feel bad for you guys." Hotaru said chuckling, trying hard not to laugh. "Take me with you! Plz! Eevee's got to stick together." Nexus pleaded

Hotaru was considering it "I can't believe you guys..." Tony muttered, Ceci still on top of him. She chuckled. "Who wants Ice cream?" Everyone raised their hands. Ceci got off of Tony and walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and took out a tub of Ice cream. She also took out a few popsicle sticks and began handing them out.

"Hey! What about me?" Tony asked getting up off of the floor.

"You'll only get some if you apologize to us and forget about the training day" Lucas said looking over to his trainer.

Tony gave it some thought and ended up huffing and agreeing "Fine."

Lucas began to laugh "I was only kidding"

Tony then smirked as well "And not the only one who has to train is you Lucas. And the training is ten times more intense than it usually is."

The Lucario then fell to the ground anime style and fainted.

**I'm gonna end off the chapter here Because Ceci wouldn't stop bugging me and I'm also working on an extra long chapte****r for my other story.**

Ceci: LIEZ HE HASENT WORKED ON ANYTHING YET!

Tony: Pay no attention to her she's lieing. Also my brothers bike got stollen. So yeah that happened. Anyway I'm out. Peace


End file.
